Breaking the Rules
by clearforest
Summary: Albus is not as nervous about meeting the Sorting Hat as he thought he would be.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The rights of course belongs to the amazing JK. Rowling, This is written for fun and no money is being made from it.

**A/N: **This fic is unbeta'd because I'm new to this and don't know how things work. So if you discover any mistakes please let me know.

Also, English is not my native language, and I'm trying to write in British English. If you see something very un-British, tell me.

I'll be very happy if you review

* * *

"Albus Severus Potter"

Al heard the Great Hall fill with whispers at the name as he walked towards the dais. One would think they'd gotten over it, with his brother who'd been there two years already. Al ignored them and stepped onto the dais with an air of determination.

He'd been so nervous over the last few weeks, thinking about what house he would be sorted into. Everyone in his family seemed to end up in Gryffindor, and he had always thought that was expected of him as well. His dad's words at the train station had calmed him a lot though. The Sorting Hat wouldn't force Slytherin on him if he didn't want to go there.

At first he'd been so relieved that he would be able to choose Gryffindor that he'd been almost giddy, but then he'd started thinking. The Sorting Hat knew best, didn't it? Who was he to question its decision? He figured that whatever house it chose for him would probably be the best fit. And, after all, his father had said that it didn't matter either way to them.

As Albus sat down on the stool, he wondered idly if things would have been a lot different if his dad had accepted that he was supposed to be in Slytherin. _Probably_, he thought. He chanced a glimpse at the older students before the hat slid over his eyes. They stared curiously at him; he did look a lot like _the famous_ Harry Potter after all.

_Well, hello Albus Potter._ Al jumped a little in his seat as the hat's voice sounded in his head. _You've got less of the Weasley side in you than your brother, _said the voice. _You're not as easy to place, are you? Hmm… You've got courage, but a lot of cunning as well. You want to make your own place in the world. _

Albus shook a little with excitement as the hat spoke. The thought of ending up somewhere else than Gryffindor had started to appeal to him somewhat. _I think I know where you belong, Albus Potter:_

"SLYTHERIN."

The last word was shouted loudly, followed by a stunned silence. The son of Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, placed in Slytherin! A smattering of hesitant applause started to fill the room.

Walking hastily towards his new house table, Albus spotted a vacant spot by the blond boy Uncle Ron had pointed out at King's Cross. _Draco Malfoy's son, _he recalled. He'd heard about Mr Malfoy every now and then. Uncle Ron often came with snarky remarks if he was mentioned in the papers. Apparently he was quite rich, and had barely avoided going to Azkaban after the war. From what he'd heard, Mr Malfoy hadn't exactly been on friendly terms with his parents at school.

_Well, I might as well break all the rules,_ Albus thought, and climbed onto the bench next to Malfoy junior. "Hey, I'm Albus," he said, and smiled to the other boy.

"Yes, I know," the boy answered with a tentative smile of his own. "I'm Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius," said Albus.

He greeted the other students sitting nearby, two third year girls and a fifth year boy, before turning back to the sorting.

Another surprise came a bit later when his cousin Rose got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Two Weasley-Potter clan members starting at the same time, and none of them in Gryffindor. What's the world coming to?" the fifth year boy said, followed by some snickering around the table.

"Well, with her brains, it's not much of a shock," said Albus.

After that the feast soon began, and everyone busied themselves with gorging all the delicious dishes.

* * *

_Hi mum and dad_

_I don't know if James already told you, but I got sorted into Slytherin._

_Dad, what you told me made me think, and I think it's the right place for me. Hope you're not disappointed. _

_Love you,_

_Al_

* * *

Later that night Albus lay in his bed in the dormitory that would be his home for the next seven years. Despite what James had tried to convince him on numerous occasions, the Slytherin common room and dorms felt homey and nice. The other kids seemed okay as well. Especially Scorpius. There were only two other Slytherin boys in his year, but he hadn't gotten to talk to them much yet.

He heard the drapes around his bed rustle, and a pale blond head poked through.

"Hey," Scorpius whispered. "Can't sleep either?"

"No, my brain can't seem to stop spinning."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No," said Albus, and scooted over to give Scorpius some room beside him.

"Your sorting is probably going to be all over the Prophet tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you disappointed?"

Albus pondered it over a bit before answering.

"Not really," he finally said. "I like it here."

They sat quietly for a moment before Scorpius asked Albus about his favourite quidditch team. That got them both started on an excited discussion about the different teams and league players.

After what seemed like hours of whispered discussions, Albus decided that Scorpius would be a great friend to have.

"I'm really glad I am in the same house as you," he said. "I wish our fathers were friends, so I'd met you earlier."

"Really?" Scorpius whispered. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Of course! Although I don't think Potters and Malfoys get along very well as a rule," said Scorpius with a smirk.

"Well," said Albus, smiling a little. "I've already broken one rule today."


End file.
